


[podfic] For Operational Reasons

by Odsbodkins, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cohabitation, Cosmic Cube, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Secret dating, Team Feels, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"SHIELD decides that the best way of keeping the Winter Soldier as their most valuable covert agent is to let (almost) everyone think he's dead or disappeared.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Movieverse, with bits taken from the comics."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] For Operational Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Operational Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724350) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:**  post- _Avengers_ , post- _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , Cosmic Cube storyline, Established Relationship, Secret Dating, Team Feels  
  
 **Length:**  00:37:40  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_For%20Operational%20Reasons_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
